Children like to play with sofa cushions because they can be rearranged to suit the child and can be used to build large structures. In many homes, children are not allowed to play with the sofa cushions. There are child-size hard plastic prefabricated houses and gyms for children aged about three through nine. These toys are put together by adults, they are space consuming and they have limited play value because a child cannot rearrange the pieces.
A class of toy which seems to be missing is a construction set which can be stored in the form of a sofa and which can be taken apart for use by children to build structures which they can crawl through or be in. Such a toy would allow a child to explore his imagination and would not be space consuming since it could be stored as a functional sofa. It would also be educational.